Benutzer:Akemi-tama
Konnichi wa! Ich freue mich sehr hier Admin geworden zu sein und bin jederzeit bereit hier zu helfen und Fragen zu beantworten =) Ich bin ein großer PH Otaku und kenne die Serie in Manga (english/deutsch) und Anime (Japanisch mit Deutschen UT) Fassung. (Manga bevorzuge ich^^). Desweiteren bin ich im allemeinen ein großer Anime/Manga/Japan Fan und möchte gerne einmal richtig japanisch lernen (etwas sprechen und schreiben - vor allem verstehen kann ich schon, allerdings tue ich mich mit den Kanjis noch schwer =P, Hiragana und Katakana kann ich jedoch ganz gut). Ich kann noch etwas (ganz wenig) Chinesisch, italienisch und Französisch; English beherrsche in in Wort und Schrift (und mache weniger fehler als im Deutschen...meiner heimatsprache) Zu meinen Hobbies gehören zeichnen, Musik, Anime/Manga natürlich, Fanfictions schrieben, Gaming (PS2, Wii, N3DS), im Wiki arbeiten, lesen, essen, und Filme schauen (und Filmzitate wiedergeben ;) ) Außerdem interessierre ich mich Bio (Genetik, Neurobiologie --> aber bloß keine Ökologie ;) ), Autos/Züge/Flugzeuge und sonstiges, das mit Technik zu tun hat. (...mir wird immer wieder gesagt, ich hätte wohl ein Junge werden sollen *grins*) Was ich gar nicht ausstehen kann sind: Zicken und typischen Mädchen gebrabbel (über Schuhe, Shoppen und Schminke...), Ungerechtigkeit, wenn es nichts gescheites zu essen gibt =), rauchen. __TOC__ * * Hier kannst du Links zu deinen beliebtesten Artikeln im Wiki hinzufügen! * Link auf Seite #2 * Link auf Seite #3 Pandora Hearts hat soooo viele tolle Charakteren, da ist es schwierig sich auf wenige zu beschränken =P; dennoch fange ich einmal an: * Eliot Nightray * Leo * Xerxes Break * Rufus Barma * Vincent Nightray * Reim Lunettes * Oz * Alice # Pandora Hearts (M/A) # Tales of the Abyss (A/M/Game) # Shinshi Dômei Cross (M) # Iris Zero (M) # Vampire Knight (M/A) # Tales of Symphonia (A) # Full Moon wo sagashite (M/A) * Tales of the Abyss (3DS) * Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (Wii) * Fire Emblem: Awakening (3DS) * Mario Kart (3DS/DS/Wii) Da es sich immer wieder ändert mache ich hier eine Aufzählung und keine Rangfolge: * Inception * Sherlock Holmes * Iron Man * Knight and Day * ALice in Wonderland * Sweeney Todd * PoC * LotR I - III * Underworld * Criminal Minds (alle Staffeln) * NCIS * Elementary * uvvm. Hier findet ihr einige meiner Zeichnungen teilweise erfundene Charakteren und teilweise bestehehnde Charas von Animes wie z.B. PH Flynn Reia Alvin and Yuteki.jpg|Charas aus einer Fanfiction: Flynn, Reia, Alvin und Yuteki Megumi to Satsuki.jpg|2 Charas meiner VK-Fanfiction Satsuki (Mensch) und Megumi (lvB Ridos Tochter) Mitsukis Score Chains Cover.jpg|Cover meiner Fanfiction: Mitsukis Score Chains (zu Tales of the Abyss) Nanami.jpg|Nanami Kubota aus einer meiner Fanfictions im Laufe der Zeit Pandora Hearts.jpg|Eine Zeichnung von Pandora Hearts (noch) in Schwarzweiß Reia Xerx and Eliot sw.jpg|Während einer meiner Phasen: Reia (mit 3DS), Xerxes und Eliot im Schlafanzug Reia Timeline.jpg|Bildercollage von Reia (aus meiner Fanfiction zu Tales of Symphonia) Reias past.jpg|Momentaufnahme einer Szene aus "Reia the human Elf" Mitsuki Timeline.jpg|Timeline: Mitsukis Score Chains Reia Summoning Negative Gate.jpg|Reia zaubert (hier: Negative Gate mit Incantation) Hier liste ich mal einen kleinen Ausschnitt meiner (meiner Meinung nach) mir am besten gelungensten Fanfictions. Falls jemand Interesse hat (da er die Manga/Animes/Games z.B. kennt) kann er mir gerne bescheid geben =) Mistukis Score Chains Status: Abgeschlossen FF zu: Tales of the Abyss (hier gehts zum ToA Wiki) Grobe Handlung: Die Welt von ToA wird von einer Prophezeihung die als der Score bekannt ist beherrscht - es heißt die Zukunft eines jeden Menschen steht in diesem Score und man MUSS nach ihm leben, damit er erfühllt wird --> am ende des Scores stünden Reichtum und Glück für jedermann. Eine Organisation (Oder of Lorelei) tut alles damit die Menschen danach leben. Was die Zukunft bringt, also was im Score steht kann man sich von sog. Scorern "lesen" lassen. Mitsuki (15 Jahre) will nicht nach dem Score leben (da ihr Vater weil er dem Score folgte ums Leben kam), sie kennt den großteil ihres Scores und will mit aller Macht versuchen ihre Gegenward zu verändern um die Zukunft (die festgeschrieben sein sollte) zu ändern. Sie tritt in die Armee der Oder of Lorelei ein (da das nicht im Socre steht) und versucht alles daran zu setzen dort "bleiben" zu können. Doch es kommt heraus, dass sie laut des Scores nicht in der Armee sein würde, weshalb man versucht sie loszuwerden. Da sie nicht allein ist ,die die "zerstörung" des Scores wünscht findet sie jedoch Anhänger und bekommt eine weitere Chance sich als Ritter zu beweisen. Doch durch ihr Eingreifen in den vorgegebenen Lauf der Zeit geschehen nicht nur gute Dinge.... Vorkommende Chara aus ToA: Die Six - God - Generals, Van Grants, Fon Master Ion, Fon Master Ion Replica Reia, the human Elf Status: in Bearbeitung FF zu: '''Tales of Symphonia '''Grobe Handlung: ToS spielt in einer Welt, in denen es neben Menschen auch noch Monster, Beschwöhrungsgeister, Elfen und Halbelfen gibt (Halbelfen kommen durch die Paarung von Menschen und Elfen zustande). Halbelfen gelten in dieser Welt als unrein, und obendrein höchstgefährlich, so dass sie von Menschen wie Elfen meist ausgestoßen werden. Viele Halbelfen versuchen daher zu verbergen was sie sind. Einige wurden ihr leben lang eingesperrt und zum Forschen gezwungen. Sie und die Elfen sind in der Lage Magie einzusetzen (also Heil- und Kampfzauber). Nur wenige Menschen sind da Vorurteilsfrei. Reia (14 1/2 Jahre) wächst in einem kleinen Dorf auf, bis eines Tages das Dorf von Banditen überfallen wird (damals war sie etwa 12). Sie selbst ist nicht gleich anwesend, da sie in der nahegelegenen Stadt war. Sie will nicht einfach nur zusehen und will ins Schicksal eingreifen. Daraus resultiert, dass sie ausversehen eine Freundin von sich mit dem Schwert tötet. Einige Dorfbewohner sehen es und geben ihr die Schuld an dem Überfall - sie hätte diese Halbelfen ins Dorf gelockt, sie sei ihr Anführer. Reia wurde als Halbelf und Dämon beschuldigt und aus dem Dorf gejagt. 2 - 3 Jahre vergehen während sie im Wald allein lebt und nur daher nicht aufgab, da sie immer weider einen Traum hatte von einem Versprechen, dass sie gab und dass sie niemals aufgeben dürfe. Sie trifft auf einen Halbelf, der durch den Verlust des Vaters seine Heimat verloren hat - er will nach Heimdall (das Dorf wo die Elfen leben) um seine Mutter zu finden. Reia will ihn dort hin führen, vor allem als sie erfährt, dass sie offenbar doch kein Mensch sonder nein Elf ist. Sie will nun herausfinden was das Versprechen war, und was in ihrer Vergangenheit liegt, warum sie als Elf bei Menschen aufwuchs... Vorkommende Chara aus ToS: Richter Abend, Aster, Emil Castanier, Marta Lualdi, Zelos Wilder, Alice Durch Raum und Zeit Status: Abgeschlossen (Teil II folgend) FF zu: Reia the human Elf und Pandora Hearts Grobe Handlung: 4 Charakter aus Reia the Human Elf geraten aus ihrer Welt über (noch nicht aufgedeckte) seltsame Weise plötzlich auf das Grundstück des Pandora HQ. Dort schleichen sie sich ein und werden entdeckt. Für Pandora sind sie "suspekte Personen", doch Reim ist der Ansicht, dass man von ihnen wohl neues erfahren kann und sie kommen bei der Rainsworth Familie unter. Mit der Zeit erfahren Reia & ihre Gefährten, dass sie gar nicht mehr in ihrer Welt sind und Reim & Co. dass es sich bei den 4ren um mehr als nur verdächtige evtl illegale Vertragspartner handelt. Aufeinmal wird die Stadt Reveille angegriffen... Vorkommende Charas aus PH: Reim Lunettes, Xerxes Break, Gilbert Nightray, Eliot Nightray, Leo, Rufus Barma, Sheryl Rainsworth, Oz Vessalius, Alice und Sharon Rainsworth.